


Birthday Biscuits

by snakeowls



Series: Domestic Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Is this crack fic?, M/M, Sirius has very particular tastes, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeowls/pseuds/snakeowls
Summary: Remus buys Sirius some biscuits for his birthday.  Turns out that Sirius really rather likes them.





	Birthday Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GoodFrith for the idea and encouragement.

Last year, as one of his birthday gifts, Remus gave Sirius a box of dog biscuits. They weren’t anything special, just gravy bones, and they had the desired effect of being a bit of a giggle to accompany the far less exciting gift of a new set of sprockets for Sirius’s motorbike. Well, Remus thought that the sprockets weren’t that exciting, but Sirius was delighted.

Remus didn’t know what happened to the biscuits, just assumed that they’d been rammed in a cupboard or chucked in the bin and didn’t give them any more thought.

That is, until one day a few weeks later when he had not long left the house to go to the shops. He made it to the end of the street before he patted down his pockets, realised that he had forgotten his wallet, and Apparated back home to grab it from where he left it on the kitchen counter.

When Remus popped into the kitchen Sirius was a sight to behold, and not for any of the usual reasons. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the tupperware cupboard, frantically trying to shove something back in and failing under a cascade of plastic tubs and lids.

“What are you doing, love?” asked Remus.

“Mmofing,” Sirius answered, unable to speak, and spun round to reveal that he was chewing on a mouthful of… something. He swallowed quickly, almost choking on whatever he was eating, then coughed, “Why are you back?”

“Forgot my wallet. Sirius, are those dog biscuits?”

“No…” Sirius removed the box from behind his back and clutched it to his chest. “I can’t help it, they’re just so good! You bought me them, this is your fault!”

“Wow… no, just wow.”

These days Sirius is far more open about his dog biscuit eating. Well, in front of Remus anyway, he knows that if James ever found out he would never hear the end of it. He’s sure that James would nibble on some succulent grass given half a chance - he’s seen Prongs chomping away on grasses and leaves often enough during the moons anyway, claiming when questioned later that he needs the calories.

Nowadays when Remus catches him in the act and gives him a raised eyebrow or a soft sigh, Sirius holds his head high and eats his biscuits proudly because he’s a good boy and deserves a treat every once in a while, and because they’re nice OK REMUS.

Remus can only laugh, and for his birthday this year he buys Sirius two boxes of gravy bones and a tin of dog food - tripe in jelly - and waits to discover what Sirius will do with that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@snakeowls](http://snakeowls.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
